


Cold hands, Warm heart

by The_Fluffy_Villain_Fluff_Master



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen 2 - Fandom, Olaf's Frozen Adventure - Fandom, frozen Fever - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugo as Kristoff, Chapter 2 will have frozen 2 spoilers, F/F, Female Midoriya Izuku, Female Mineta Minoru, Frozen 2 plot, Frozen plot with additions, I am still on a high from watch frozen 2 its a great film, I had to write this, Inko as Queen Iduna, Izuku as Elsa, Kaminari as Sven, Kirishima as Anna, M/M, Mineta as Hans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Uraraka as Olaf, but then you are safe after for a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fluffy_Villain_Fluff_Master/pseuds/The_Fluffy_Villain_Fluff_Master
Summary: Princess Izumi of Arendelle was born with the powers of ice, at the age of three she gains a younger brother, Eijirou. Her powers are fun at first, until Izumi makes a mistake… and begins to fear herself.
Relationships: Kirishima Eijirou & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko & Kirishima Eijirou, Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko/King Agnarr, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Do not ask me to make chapters longer.  
> Do not ask me to update sooner.  
> Main fics (List can be found on my discord, Twitter and Tumblr) are updated Mon-Fri  
> My side fics (any fic not on the main list) are updated whenever I feel I want too.  
> This is a hobby, I have a life outside fics and once I start taking demands on making longer chapters or updating when you guys want it is a chore. And you will be surprised how quickly I will stop writing the moment it becomes that. I have a plan set out, so just wait for updates. I will get there eventually when I want too, not when you want too.

**Author notes: So... I am still on the movie high from frozen 2 and needed to write this crossover. But, I have a few things I will be adding to the normal frozen story line, as I will be adding from all the forzen movies and shorts and writing more about Izumi (Elsa) and Eijirou's (Anna) childhood. This is small test to see how this goes... so, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

* * *

Izumi giggled as she got up in the morning, running to the window and watched the sun rise, her emerald eyes shone happily, she jumped a little as she heard people running down the hall, voices calling out to call a doctor. Izumi gasped happily, _it must be time!_ She ran from the window and opened the door, looking out of her room. She giggled again and began to run down the hall, heading towards her parents room.

Princess Izumi of Arendelle was the first born of Queen Inko and King Agnarr, she was three now, and expecting a younger sibling. She was so excited to meet them, and to see if they were like her! Izumi was like no one else she or anyone had met. She had powers of ice and snow, born with that magic, Izumi wondered if her sibling would have magic too, and if so, what magic would it be?

Izumi came to a stop at the end of the hall, seeing her father pacing outside his room. She slowly approached, he didn’t seem to notice her. She watched him for a moment. _He’s worried._ She noted. _Was mother okay? Of course she was! Mother was strong! Father was a worrier. Mother always said it was one of his best points._ Izumi approached him, and tried to fall in line with his pacing, castle staff noticed and covered their mouths to hide their smiles and giggles at the princess. It took Agnarr a moment to realize his daughter was pacing at his side, he smiled softly, and slowed his pace so she could keep up. Izumi laughed and looked up at him. King Agnarr smiled softly.

“Good morning, Princess.” He said, Izumi beamed, curtsying a little.

“Papa.” She said and giggled again. “Is Mama okay?” She asked

“She will be fine. She’s…” He began

“Strong.” Izumi ended and hugged him, Agnarr knelt and hugged her back. The two of them jumped at hearing the crying of a baby coming from the room. Izumi stared at the door in shock, before looking at her father. He looked back.

“It’s seems you are now, officially, a big sister.” He said, Izumi stood a little straighter. _A big sister… it was most certainly an important roll…_ They didn’t have to wait long before a doctor came out and bowed, allowing his King and Princess to enter. Izumi walked a little bit behind her father, peeking around his legs to see her mother sitting up right in bed, arms cradling a blanket, that seemed to squirm, whatever was wrapped up was trying to escape… _was that.. her baby brother or sister?_ Agnarr sat on the side of the bed, looking down at the bundle, a soft smile on his features. Inko looked at her daughter.

“Izumi… would you like to come and see your little brother?” She asked. Izumi nodded, _A brother, she had a baby brother._ She got closer, and her father lifted her up, setting her between himself and her mother. Izumi looked down at her baby brother, he had red hair… _and was so, so small…_

“Do you think he will be like me?” She asked

“Like you?” Inko looked at her.

“With magic… do you think he might have magic too?” She asked

“We won’t know until he shows any.” Agnarr told her. “We have no explanation on where your powers come from… so we have no way to tell.” He could Izumi was a little saddened at his words. “But, if he doesn’t, it doesn’t mean you can’t play together.”

“I want to show him my magic…” Izumi smiled. “And then we can play together!” Agnarr smiled and hugged his daughter.

Arendelle had a great party a few days later, when Inko could raise from her bed, with baby Eijirou in her arms, Agnarr at her side and Izumi standing before them, the kingdom celebrated the birth of the prince. Izumi stayed near her mother and brother most of the celebration, only running off to get her mother some chocolate. Inko giggled at her daughter, accepting the plate she had gotten, of course the people around them to watch with soft expressions, it was no secret that the princess had a big heart, just a big as her mothers.

“Thank you darling, how did you know?” Inko smiled. Izumi sat next to her with a small plate of chocolate for herself.

“I like chocolate, so I thought you would like some! I hope Eiji likes chocolate too!” Izumi said, Inko smiled at her softly.

“When he is older, I am sure he will.” She nodded, Izumi grinned happily at that news. She couldn’t wait until Eijirou was grown up. _We’re going to be best friends!_

Izumi woke one night, it was late, but she could hear a faint noise echoing through the castle, she frowned and got out of bed, and went to find it…

It was her baby brother, she pressed her ear to the door. He was crying loudly.

Inko was close to tears herself, so tired, as Agnarr tried to quiet the child. Izumi peeked into their room. Her parents looked up, Inko quickly wiped her tears.

“Izumi, sweetie… what are you doing up so late?” She asked

“I came to help!” She told them proudly and hurried over, climbing on to the bed.

“What do you have in mind?” Agnarr asked.

“Maybe he’s too warm.” She replied, she didn’t touch him, just holding her hands close, activating her power., Eijirou squirmed, his cries quieting, Izumi beamed that it was working, Agnarr and Inko shared a quick look, before Izumi stared singing a small, recognisable song. “Where the north wind, meets the sea, there’s a river, full of memories, sleep my darling safe and sound, for in this river all is found….”

“In her waters, deep and true,

lie the answers, and a path for you.

Dive down deep into her sound,

But not too far, or you’ll be drowned.” Inko continued with a smile, beckoning Izumi closer, Izumi cuddled close, between her parents and baby brother. Eijirou seemed to feel better with the cool effects of her power.

“You are a miracle, Izumi.” Inko kissed her head. Izumi blushed, and looked at her little brother. _Eijirou is a miracle too! I can’t wait to see what he is like!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello to all My readers, this is an Emergency notice!!!

The app, Fanfic pocket library has access to all works on A03 and is letting people read them at a profit to them! Please report them, but sadly, this app will affect all my guest readers, as within the next 24 hours I will be locking all of my works so only those who have an account on A03 will be able to read them. This will then remove the fic from the app. This is a warning to all, guests, please make an account if you wish to continue reading.  
If a time comes where the app is removed, then I will happily unlock my works again, but right now, someone is profiting from our works and We need to stop them. Locking is the only option right now!  
I am sorry for this news. I hope everyone has a good day.

\- Fluff Master!

**Author's Note:**

> New facebook Group - https://www.facebook.com/groups/533763714083813/  
> feel free to follow me on Tumblr - https://thefluffyvillain-fluffmaster.tumblr.com/  
> Discord Chat - https://discord.gg/9CPUXrv  
> The Ultimate Floof Mob - https://discord.gg/EpkzX85  
> Find me on twitter @Jadeinkwell  
> Youtube channel- https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC3NsjuD5yj6zGCPkx_2y7QA?view_as=subscriber


End file.
